Ryu Gremory
Ryu Gremory is a 16 year old high school freshman and Kouh Academy and an assassin of heaven, who is after West Argentina. Appearance Ryu Gremory normally wears a crop top black shirt and a rose collar along with black pants. Her eyes and hair are red. She is the daughter of Rias Gremory and an unknown spouse, but she hated her mother for being a devil. History Ryu had a very confusing childhood. Her mother was raped by an angel. They never let her outside anywhere and when she was only 6 years old she witnessed her father get killed from the aftermath of the second great war that was caused by Satan himself because he felt like it. From then on she vowed to kill him and all of his children. Unfortunately for her, he has only two children, as the rest of them were killed at birth or committed suicide. West equally as much hates her for being a part of what created Project X. At the age of 8, she began to train in the art of swords and heavenly magic, which ultimately led her to become a part of the heavenly exorcist force, a group that consists of 5 Brave saints up to the task of killing some of the strongest devils in the underworld and for killing stray devils. Personality Ryu is a very outgoing person and sometimes very loud. At times she can be very quiet, but whenever she is threatened she is ready to fight. She is never afraid to speak her mind and when called a liar she normally finds reasons to justify why she is not. She is a huge believer in God despite her being half devil from her mother's side. She deep affection for Kyle Gaidon because he has the personality of an angel but unfortunately, she has no idea that he is a reincarnated devil. Powers and Abilities Flight: As a half-angel half devil, she can use her 2 wings to fly. Her left wing is an angel wing and her right one is a devil wing. Immense demonic power: As a half devil and being the daughter of Rias Gremory she has an immense amount of demonic power. Her power rivals that of Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Great Satan's. * Power of destruction: This is the Gremory clans special power inherited from Rias Gremory. * Angelic-Light of destruction: When combined with both her angelic powers and her Power of Destruction it can make a deadly ball of "death". According to Sir Zech's this power is strong enough to break through the highest level of the welsh dragon sacred gear that is known to Issei and even may have the strength to destroy through the entire underworld. Holy-sword welder: She wields the holy sword Caliburn and an unknown holy sword that was fused with the holy sword Excalibur and a demonic sword she stole in a fight with Kiba. Insane calculations: She can calculate many battle styles including the type of training they have had, how many years the have had training and their power levels, In a battle she has read Wests stats and aura. She says that West has an intensve aura that resembles manliness anger and power. Master of stealth: She has intensive training in stealth where not even the most skilled ninja could detect her presense. Power Absorb: She has the power to absorb elemental powers but only one can actualy be kept for a long time until replaced with a different one. Armor of the Valkyries: An armor said to be the last of its kind, this armor one of the rarest. Once made by a famous blacksmith, enchanted with black magic, if touched by anyone except the person using it, it will cause the person to have visions of the future, but if these visions are bad and they die in the vision, they die in the real world as well. Angel of Death form: In this form, Ryu's hair changes from red to blond and her power increases dramaticly. Her armor changes from sliver to gold and she gains a new power called supernova blast. Supernova Blast: A power that is as strong as the person who uses it. This power chooses its user as the power sort of has a mind of its own. Ryu has mastered this to the point where she can contain it with different body parts like her fist or entire leg and even contain the blast in her sword to make it more powerful. Immense levels of Angelic power: As of her being part angel, she posseses the basic powers of an angel and more, her angelic power is on par with St. Michael.